


Conquering the Good Witch

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Gen, Mating-press, Other, Smut, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: During his time in Beacon as Salem's champion, Jaune Arc is given the task by her to claim Ozpin's right hand Glynda Goodwitch. After testing her strengths in a sparring match and using that opportunity to mark her, the wayward conqueror starts to have some fun with powerful huntress now acting as his pet and offering every part of her body to him.





	Conquering the Good Witch

  


**Jaune the Conqueror**

**Chapter Special: Ensnare the Witch- Glynda I**

**(Spinoff Chapter from the main story, will be added to it later)**

**By Azure**

  


The Story thus far….

In the midst of blending in at the school of Beacon Academy, Jaune Arc has met with many potential new claims at Initiation. From the vexing tranquil beauty of Lian Ren, to the hyperactive powerhouse of Nora Valkyrie, to the surprising encounter of Winter Schnee’s little sister Weiss Schnee, and so on. He was surrounded by many beautiful  young women, plenty of them already being affected by his aura via its area of effect. He had often seen random female students suddenly begin masturbating when thinking no one was looking, that little tidbit made Jaune smile. As corrupted as he was by his mistress and future Queen Salem, he was till a young boy at heart and found merriment in flaunting his dark powers around a teenage populace.

To make things better, he had his girlfriend and prime Cabal lover Pyrrha at his side as his partner in training. Per her advice he adopted the appearance of a green horn student still adjusting to the ways of huntsmen so as not to arouse suspicion should he fight at top form. Salem had told him he was physically enhanced enough to go toe to toe with huntsmen of full experience, like say...Glynda Goodwitch. Salem was particularly interested in her conqueror claiming the blonde deputy headmistress. Jaune did find her beautiful sure, but his interest lie in the cat Faunus wearing a dark bow on her raven head.

Alas, his mistress's word was absolute; he would seek out Ozpin’s right hand woman Glynda Goodwitch and claim her. That was Jaune’s current goal for today, other than getting in some alone time with Pyrrha and Weiss whenever he had the opportunity.

 

*********

Within combat class…

Sitting up in his seating overlooking the fast paced brawl between Lian Ren and Yang Xiao Long, Jaune watched with growing boredom at the fight itself. What his eyes were really focused on were the ways Yang’s breasts jiggled and bounced all around while she flipped and ducked Lian’s sweeping leg strikes. Both girls were great fighters up close in hand to hand, but Ren was more agile and focused whereas Yang was too wily and imbalanced in her strikes.

Sitting around him were other students including his own teammates, Pyrrha and Nora, one girl was his loyal and devoted lover among many and the other was a wild natured powerhouse with too much energy. Jaune hadn’t claimed Nora just yet, he certainly was tempted though. That girl was strong enough to get on Salem’s radar in terms of bolstering her forces in case of retaliation, and for Jaune it was because she was cute. He grinned as he sat comfortably between them and Team RWBY.

He cast a glance over to Weiss, who kept his secret securely as his latest addition, but then he drifted his eyes onto Blake who mainly focused on the sparring match in front of her. She may not have recognized him since escaping from the train prior to his arrival with Winter when dealing with Adam Taurus, Jaune still eyed her favorably and hope to change that despite of her shady history.

“Oomph!”

Jaune turned his head when hearing a crashing noises and saw that Yang landed on her ass after feeling Ren’s roundhouse kick in the face.

“Drat! Alright now I’m mad, honey!” Yang shouted out and clashed her knuckles together menacingly as she got back up to her feet. Before she could charge the patient girl in green Glynda stepped in between them freezing Yang on the spot with her telekinesis.

“That is enough, Miss Xiao Long. This isn’t a cage match brawl, it is a sparring match, so I recommend not charging in with tempers blazing.” Glynda stated using her powers to keep Yang in check.

The blonde boxer grimaced and groaned in annoyance before relaxing, allowing the teacher to let her go. As Yang and Ren approached the center of the ring to shake hands for the good fight Glynda spoke up again to the entire class.

“Consider this a lesson, class. One must always keep a cool head in battle, you never know when rushing in blind with anger will come to bite you back. That being said, Miss Ren’s strength may have been lower than Yang’s, but her use of agility and skill kept her ahead of Miss Xiao Long’s wild unfocused offensive maneuvers. Take heed of the difference between strength and tactic, it can be as transparent as night and day.” Glynda instructed.

Salem spoke up inside Jaune’s head again as an unseen astral projection materialized behind him with arms draping around his neck from behind.

“My, she is boring to listen to isn’t she, Jaune?” She said in her usual dark echoey tone. Jaune smirked and felt her nudge her head up to his cheek rubbing it affectionately.

‘Yeah, but you can’t deny she has skill and experience. I’m actually a little hesitant on trying to claim her since she’s Ozpin’s lieutenant.’ He thought back then shifted his eyes to the side at her. ‘You sure he won’t suspect anything if I do? I know you want her marked so badly after all.’

Salem nodded then cupped his face kissing his cheek.

“Yes, he won’t notice. I have faith in you subverting her quietly and making sure she knows that she serves us. You may have to channel a bit more of your natural corruptive aura in her case, she’s a seasoned Huntress after all and a powerful one that stands out. So I say she’s worth having on our side.’

At this Jaune nodded while Glynda droned on about fundamentals.

“When she offers for another sparring match you be sure to take it and use that opportunity to mark her. Is that clear?”

‘Yes, Mistress. Crystal, maybe later I can bring her to the domain and have a little three’s action with you and her. Sound like fun?’ Jaune said with a coy smile that had Salem blush a little in response.

“Sounds splendid, part of me actually wants you to impregnate her in the heat of that soon-to-be time, but right now just focus on sealing the deal with Ozpin’s right-hand woman. I have faith in you, beloved. Have fun~.” She added before kissing his lips invisibly to everyone else before fading away from his consciousness.

“Now then, would anyone else like to volunteer for a sparring match?” Glynda offered and Jaune’s hand shot up in the air first, surprising her. “Mister Arc?”

Everyone around the classroom was surprised for they had never seen Jaune in action before and many assumed him to be rather basic and not as flashy as everyone else.

“Ooooh, he’s gonna fight! I can’t wait to see it!” Ruby squeaked excitedly in childlike exuberance.

“He...might not be as stylish or experienced in combat, Rubes. Just saying.” Yang noted offering a skeptic look as Lian sat down next to Nora.

Glynda fixated her eyes on Jaune standing up from the stands with a determined look on his face.

“I’m ready to try my skills out, Miss Goodwitch. Trust me, I can handle my own just fine.” Jaune answered and Glynda slowly nodded in acceptance.

“Well then, as for your partner-”

“I choose you!” Jaune blurted out cutting her off.

!

Glynda’s eyes widened in surprise when he said that, as did the rest of the class, some of them even snickering and shaking their heads.

“You….choose me, as your sparring partner?” She repeated and Jaune nodded firmly. “Very well, young man. Come on down and face me, I assure you I will not be merciful.” Glynda added stroking her wand-crop warningly with a loud pop.

The classroom all clamored with jeers and snickering as Jaune stepped down to approach the center ring with his weapon Crocea Mors in hands ready. Glynda rotated her neck stretching herself out a little as she stepped into the circle facing Jaune. Her unreadable expression fixated firmly on him as he flashed her a confident smile and shook her hand.

“This shall be over quick and will be a hard lesson for you on testing the difference in strength as well as arrogance.” She stated softly in their handshake before they walked back to their ends.

Jaune got into a stance for mobility while Glynda flexed her wand arm. The counter on the holographic display next to their aura levels reached zero beginning the match!

Glynda struck first by waving her wand in a whip like gesture to send fast wisps of energy at her student! Jaune ducked down and blurred out of sight from  his spot surprising her along with everyone else in the classroom! A mili-second later Glynda found his right fist flying at the side of her face barely grazing her cheek as she whirled out of the way in a nimble showing of evasion!

!

The classroom was entirely surprised at the spectacle, some wondering why he bothered to unsheathe his sword then use his fist to try and connect. Glynda was startled at first and rubbed the side of her cheek sorely, she did not see Jaune’s arrogant smirk of victory before she whipped her wand at him with blinding speed!

(Crashes!)

Jaune was thrown along the wall skidding along the barrier before he quickly recovered in mid-air and bounced off of it diving it to strike with his sword at Glynda Goodwitch.

‘He’s better than I initially thought. Where was this showing of skill in the Emerald Forest?’ Glynda pondered as she easily evaded his charge only to have him slashing his sword expertly at her causing her to deflect each blow with ease using her aura reinforced wand!

Thick clashes of energy and steel sparked between their weapons as Jaune kept on the offensive, showing an impressive display of strength and speed the others didn’t expect as Glynda automatically parried each blow!

“Wowwie! So cool! I didn’t know Jaune could go toe to toe with the actual teacher! He’s even cooler than I imagined with that weapon of his!” Ruby gushed excitedly as she watched the showing with stars in her eyes.

“Could still work on his fashion sense though. I mean who wears a hoodie underneath an outdated armor plate?” Yang commented with a shrug.

“Well, Jaune is just full of surprises, Yang. You might be surprised by what he has to offer once you get to know him.” Pyrrha commented with a soft giggle and warm smile.

‘Full of surprises is just right. He is the conqueror after all, it’s no wonder my sister fell for his charms considering how tactical he likes to be.’ Weiss thought proudly with a wide smile as the mark on her body glowed bright despite being invisible to everyone else.

Down below in the arena Jaune kept Glynda on the defensive, or so it would seem, as he continued the flurry of his blade against her forcefield of aura! His strikes kept chipping away small chunks of it till Glynda decided she had enough and channeled the full force of her semblance down upon the boy!

“W-whoah! Hey!” Jaune blurted out while being invisibly lifted into the air by a wave of Glynda’s wand.

“I believe I humored you long enough, you performed rather well I must admit. I did not thing you had speed and strength to backup your claims, Jaune, but now the match is finally over. Here’s why.” Glynda then slammed him hard into the barrier wall across the ring surprising the classroom with her show of raw power!

Jaune’s aura hit red with the impact ending the match! The buzzer sounded as she walked over to him, while he was grumbling painfully on his back. After being pulled up by her he smirked knowing something she did not.

“That was an impressive showing nonetheless, Mister Arc. You may lack tact or skill, but you know your way around a sword and have attributes to back that claim up.” Glynda said more gently a s hse pulled him to his feet, unaware of the glowing mark on her cheek that caused his corruptive aura to seep into her body.

She was suddenly feeling a bit hot and bothered as she faced her classroom ready of students ready to end it for the day. As Jaune walked away from the ring he then heard Glynda’s voice call out.

“See me after class today, Jaune. There is...some things I feel I need to question you about.” Glynda stated weakly as the mark was slowly influencing her mind as well as her body.

“Sure thing, Miss Goodwitch.” He replied in his usual cheery hapless demeanor hiding his smirk knowing full well that he had won.

“Oh yes, she is marked alright, at least partially anyway. It’ll be up to you to seal the deal in your little after class meeting.” Salem spoke up again inside of Jaune’s head as he went to the locker room behind the class to put away his weapons.

‘She really kick major ass though, I’m still sore from  being slammed into the wall the first time.’ Jaune added hearing Salem chuckle lightly as he rubbed his neck.

Glynda was slightly gnashing her thighs together as she dismissed her class. Her face was becoming flustered and she wondered if she had caught something just now.

**********

Meeting the blonde bespectacled woman ten minutes later, Jaune found himself seated in a chair in front of her desk while she paced around her office reading over his files.

Jaune sat complacently humming a tune, deep down he knew what it was about; his transcripts and the fact he had no listed traits such as his speed, power, and semblance. Those were often listed in huntsmen student documents, but Jaune knew the real reason why he was here. Glynda felt the attraction for him, coming from the partial marking’s glow on her cheek earlier today. She wouldn't admit or likely didn’t even know she called him here to seduce him, but Jaune felt like having fun first and foremost.

‘Christ, what happened to me? Suddenly I became a mega-pervert overnight when I became Jaune the Conqueror. Can hardly recognize myself anymore, but this is now and I accept it, starting with making this beautiful spinster of an educator beg for it.’ Jaune thought darkly and heard Glynda speak out.

“Aside from the overall shadiness of your active history, I feel I must question you on….on…!” Glynda stammered out and nursed her head as she felt the waves of euphoria softly flow into her body.

That was when Jaune took his cue to stand up and approach her. After having dropped the files on the floor Glynda propped herself up on her desk catching her breath as a hot bothering sensation caused her knees to weaken. She felt him come up behind her and instead of being helped up, she felt his hands glide around her hips pulling her against his body.

!

“M-Mister Arc…?! What are you...doing...to me…?” She trailed off dreamily as she struggled to maintain her sense of self during this bizarre conditioning she was feeling. Through her eyes she saw the boy, admittedly handsome in his own mundane unkempt way, suddenly lean in close and captured her lips into his own.

“Mmmh!?” Glynda mewled out with incredulous shock as she felt him pry her mouth open and slide his tongue inside. The most shocking part was that she was enjoying it and kissed back. Rationale and reason struggled not to fade from her mind as she felt her body become overpowered by a strange foreign sensation.

“Hhmmm.” Jaune hummed as curled her lips up into his mouth tasting her and hold her closer. Her rump ground instinctively against his crotch earning a firm noticeable erection in the process.

Glynda didn’t process what was happening to her, all she knew was that it was a guilty pleasure she wanted to indulge more. Gradually her eyes lowered into a half-lidded gaze as she made out with her student erotically over the desk.

“Mmmmhhh!” Glynda hummed back as she worked her tongue back against Jaune’s, feeling his dominate hers in a wrestling match inside their mouths. Thoughts in her mind on the scandalousness of this engagement with an underage student faded before she could process it. Her mind and sense of reason was now lost in the growing sea of  lust that built up inside her body. The mark’s growing effects made her more uninhibited and that lucid train of thought she did admire that Jaune was actually handsome in her eyes.

Jaune’s lips felt tender and warm as they continued to suckle on her face. She was getting wetter by the second as she continued grinding her hoop skirt wearing ass against his waist, not knowing why she was doing it in the first place.

“Oh yeah, that’s the ticket right there.” Salem spoke out from her domain where she laid on her bed naked and masturbating to the sight of her beloved conqueror dominating another claim. Her pale fingers dipped in an out of her quim while she played with her breasts. Seeing Jaune’s conquests always got her hot and bothered enough into doing this, she could hardly till he brought one of Ozpin’s precious guardians over to her domain so she and her beloved can fuck her together.

Back with Jaune and Glynda…

The blonde boy slid his hands into the hole of her corset shirt causing Glynda to moan breathily within his mouth. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes squinted shut at the pleasure she was feeling inside her. She felt Jaune’s right-hand slide into her boob window fondling her sizable firm tits underneath his palm. His grip was gentle and firm as he grabbed it breast fondly and rotated it around.

“Mmmgghh!! *Breaks from mouth* Ooohhaa!!” Glynda breathed out feeling her chest heave with heavy breathing. ‘What is he doing to me? Why am I enjoying it more every second?’

“Heh, feels good doesn’t it?” He whispered into the side of her ear causing her to shudder pleasurably as the partial mark flared up brightly on her right cheek.

Glynda leaned back against the edge of the desk with Jaune pressing himself up against her body. She turned so that she was now facing him, his head dipped into the crook of her neck kissing up a sweet gentle trail with his lips while both of his hands now occupied her chest. Jaune had pulled the window of her corset apart undoing the buttons and ripping some of the cloth to reveal her breasts still covered by a lacy white bra.

He then tore apart her bra startling her as her bountiful D cup sized melons bounced free. Jaune licked his lips and started working both hands on each of them causing Glynda bite her lower lip stifling her ever growing cries of bliss. He leaned back into her neck nibbling along the graceful curve of it by latching his lips tightly on random spots.

‘Oooh my! He’s...hitting some of my weaker spots! I can’t take it, it feels so good…!’ She thought scrunching up her face in growing ecstasy as she felt his lips nibble along her neck.

Glynda’s mouth then hung agape as she arched herself back slightly with her left leg curling up on his side while he molested her. His strong hands fondled and massaged her robust tits, his mouth kissed and sucked along parts of her neck occasionally biting down and leaving a hickey. One of Glynda’s hands gripped the edge of her desk tightly while the other reached over to Jaune’s crotch to strongly rub along his bulge. She felt him groan gratefully within her neck as he left another soft-bitten mark with his teeth.

“Aaahaaaa!! Oohhhh!! J-J-J…..” Glynda struggled to stammer out his name as Jaune pulled his head back off her neck to speak.

“What is it, Miss Goodwitch?” Jaune asked coyly then squeezed her nipples tightly causing her tense up!

“M-Master!!” She hollered out tossing her head back as the mark influenced a stronger a hold on her.

Glynda felt that strong pulsation of pleasure cause her inner thighs to become wet with her pleasure ridden fluids while panting. Jaune just grinned and moved himself off of her body and switched positions so that he sat in her office chair with his zipper down and erection sticking out.

Glynda let out a gasp once she had seen his thick lengthy erection standing at nearly a foot tall. Jaune’s cock was thick, rigid, healthy looking, with sizable balls bloated with cum. He spread his legs apart while seated and gestured to his crotch as Glynda got on her knees obediently with a hungry enthralled look on her face.

“Are you a good girl, Glynda?”

She nodded as she crawled forth placing her hands against his thighs with his erection standing upright nearly poking her nose.

“Then be one and work those melons on my cock while sucking on it.” Jaune commanded and Glynda nodded obediently before sliding herself up and telekinetically removing her corset shirt from her body!

It was ripped to shreds leaving her top area completely exposed, her cape was on the floor and soon her high heel boots were also, leaving her silky long legs clad in sexy dark stockings. Glynda now had more space and less confinement to freely grab her large pump tits and wrap them around the shaft of his cock!

“Uungh!” Jaune let out a pleasurable whimper once he felt her soft doughy melons sandwich his shaft securely. Glynda wasted no time in smoothly working them up and down on his length giving him a boobjob while craning her head down to lightly flick her tongue along the tip.

Jaune clenched the armrests of the chair as she continued smoothly rotating her fleshy orbs around his meat. She did so in such a way that had him breathing hotly in pleasure.

‘They’re so smooth! Huuah! They feel great!’ He noted feeling his dick twitch in growing excitement while Glynda continued swishing them around his phallus in grooving circles.

“Hhmmh!” She breathed out as she pursed her lips onto the head of his dick lightly sucking it and licking her tongue along it sensually. She felt Jaune breathe faster and moan deeply within his throat as she continued this for some time.

She eventually reached a point where she began pumping her breasts even faster on his length to the point where it could be called reverse tit-fucking! Glynda breathed hotly as she pumped her mammaries up and down on Jaune’s penis making it throb in heavily growing stimulation.

“Haaaah! That’s it! Now….work it all into your mouth!” Jaune breathed out and Glynda immediately broke off her frenzied titjob to ram her face into Jaune’s waist causing him to buck his hips up in response! He let out a winded moan as he felt the blonde older woman swallow in the entirety of his length in one go!

He was legitimately impressed.

Glynda had taken all his meaty foot long cock into her mouth reaching the back of her throat. She was startled at first how brazen she could be, but then closed her eyes and wiggled her face into Jaune’s lightly pubic groin moving his dick around inside her mouth. She then tightened her lips securely around the hilt and began pumping her head back and forth on his meat sucking him off!

“Nngghh!” Jaune let out as Glynda feverishly pushed and pulled her head back on his dick, constricting it inside the hot wet confines of her throat while her tongue slithered all over it. Her suctions and intense pace created a gaggle of loud sucking sounds coupled with her tasteful moans.

She  hummed pleasantly and closed her eyes and she pumped her head to and fro with a growing build-up of release inside Jaune. She kept at this for nearly ten minutes when she suddenly felt him groan loudly and buck up his hips releasing his load into her mouth!

Glynda’s eyes went wide in surprise as her cheeks puffed up with thick amounts of semen blasting straight out of his dick and filling up her mouth! She gulped and swallowed down everything she was getting and finding herself addicted to the taste entirely.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as he unloaded a thick batch of sperm down her throat, which she was eagerly swallowing further turning him on. After about a full minute of cumming Glynda withdrew her head from his lap showing her messy cream coated lips to him with a sweet smile.

Then a sudden last minute burst of spunk shot out of his dick painting Glynda’s face and covering her glasses.

‘Ooops, moneyshot.’ Jaune thought chuckling as he then then channeled more aura into his erection to rejuvenate while Glynda scooped up the remnants of his cum into her mouth swallowing it.

“Good girl.” He let out causing her to giggle just before standing and pulling his hoodie over his chest revealing his toned physique to her watery gaze.

“Now, lean back into that desk and slide down that hoop skirt along with whatever underwear you’re wearing. I’m plenty riled up now to pound you.” Jaune stated as Glynda blushed and immediately bolted up to do as he says.

Fixing her hands around the hem of his skirt she detached it leaving it to fall on the floor and pool around her stocking clad feet. Jaune’s mouth watered when he saw her glorious beautiful body in view. Glynda’s shape was ideal perfection with busty chest, slightly slim waist, and decently wide hips. Not to mention those legs he can’t stop looking at.

Breathing hotly and giggling softly within her throat Glynda then leaned back on the top of her desk lifting her legs upward and pulling out her dark panties from underneath. They draped over her legs and dangled off her left ankle before being kicked off. She then spread her legs openly showing Jaune her glistening pussy in all its glory. Jaune soaked in the sight of her wet lips before Glynda reached down and spread them apart showing the inside of her labia invitingly while biting down on her bottom set of lips.

“Come to me, Master.” Glynda cooed seductively with pleading eyes as Jaune hypnotically walked over with his re-hardened dick in hand ready to drive it into her.

Once he got close he instead cupped her chin lovingly and locked lips with her again, this time Glynda returned it with heightened passion and locked her arms around his neck as she swallowed his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed dreamily in his face while Jaune held one hand around her neck pulling her close. His other hand crept forth and grabbed ahold of one of her breasts squeezing it softly making Glynda moan louder inside his mouth.

They made passionately with wet lips curling over each other for minutes on end when Jaune reached that hand down her body and pushed his middle finger into her dripping slit!

“Nnggaahh!!” Glynda breathed out after suddenly breaking from Jaune’s mouth. She tossed her head back delivering a loud moan once she felt his finger push into her juicy quim!

Jaune smirked knowing he channeled aura into it, the kind of corruptive aura that had Glynda feeling twice as much pleasure as she would normally feel. Her legs twitched up in the air with her toes curling as she felt the electrifying sensations of his hand fucking her pussy with a finger.

“Hhooaahh! Oohh Master!! Hhaa!!” She hollered out breathily and grabbed onto his wrist pumping it harder into her snatch desperately! In an out it pumped into her sopping cunt with vigorous movements. Small splashes of her vaginal fluids spritzed out each time he hammered his finger into her.

To Jaune Glynda felt tight, likely not having seen much action in many years, it made him wonder in daring curiosity how well she’d take his actual dick if only a finger made her to be like this. Granted part of her incensed arousal was because of his aura, but that still didn’t make him any less of a maestro at pleasing women. Salem, Pyrrha, and all the rest can certainly attest to that.

Glynda clenched her teeth tossed her head back while gripping both hands on Jaune’s wrist and suddenly started bucking wildly onto his finger cumming! Jaune felt her vaginal walls clench down in wet squelching movements all over his finger while she shook and rocked atop the surface of the desk!

“Haaahh…!” Glynda let out a blissful sigh of contentment and leaned back on her desk with chest heaving. She just came hard and soaked Jaune’s fingers in her orgasmic fluids after being fingerbanged.

Jaune simply licked her juices off of his hand tasting her before moving close to ready himself into position.

“Uh? Mmph!” Glynda was taken by surprise when she felt her legs bend backward to dangle high into the air. Jaune’s arms pressed into her thighs pushing them back while he got up on the desk crouching over her body with his twitching penis rubbing along her slit.

He was gearing up to fuck her in a mating press position, and Glynda was feeling more excited for it by the minute once she felt body fold upward. Jaune quickly grabbed her face and pulled her onto his lips for a steamy tongue swabbing lip-lock that made Glynda Goodwitch tingle with arousal and excitement. Her toes wiggled in sensation as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck while he pushed the head of his dick past her folds.

!

“Hhhmnmhh! Master…!!” Glynda mewled out sharply and clenched her teeth once she felt her vaginal opening stretch out and swallow up the head of his meat. ‘H-he’s huuugge!! I don’t think I can take him in all the way!’

Glynda panicked at first until Jaune pushed in the rest of his length without pause! Her legs tensed up and jerked as a frozen stare dawned on Glynda’s face, the felt him push all the way inside her body filling her up and pounding into her cervix. She felt the delayed reaction of pleasure and mild pain hit her like a Goliath causing her to shudder orgasmically beneath his body!

Jaune grinned when he felt her vaginal fluids gush out all over his dick again, giving him the impression that the esteemed combat teacher was in fact a squirter. He could hear Glynda mewling in blissful mind-broken whimper as she hugged close to him pressing her breasts into his collarbone.

“You’re a real messy gal, huh Miss Goodwitch?” Jaune asked earning a slight coy smile from her lips before he drew himself and slammed down onto her!

“Aaaagghhh!! Oohh Master!!” She breathed out once she felt the full force of Jaune’s hips fucking her in a soft steady pace. His hips bounced up into the air and descended upon her cunt delivering intense thrusts right into her womanhood! Her cervix spread out as it his tip pushed against it wildly with hastening thrusts. Jaune began pounding up and down into Glynda’s tight juicy pussy in a steady loud rhythm of bodies meeting.

Hard wet slaps of flesh echoed throughout the office as he pounded into her from above,  making her a mewling mess in the process. Glynda was moaning heavily and heaving her chest as she clung onto his neck feeling her pussy stretch out and consume him every time he buried his length into her. The desk shook and sounds of their meshing bodies was only drowned out by her contant moans.

Jaune winced in heated pleasure as he rutted and pounded his hips into Glynda’s sopping pussy. He was right to deduct she had no action for a long while, her cunt was fantastically tight and squeezing desperately on his meat for release.

‘I’ll be all too happy to provide that, wow, I never thought I’d ever get to have sex with a teacher. This is incredible…!’ Jaune thought pounding into  Glynda’s body harder causing ripples of impact to flow along her buttcheeks.

Each hard clap of their bodies were coupled by her sharp moans and cries of his name. Her hair bun became undone letting her beautifully strewn platinum blonde hair fall free granting her an angelic look. She was a mature beauty indeed. Her body continued jiggling and bouncing against this hard seasoned thrusts as Jaune eventually began fucking into her pussy faster atop the desk! The loud wet slaps of their waist slamming down on top of her became rapid signaling he was due to come very soon, and judging by the way Glynda held onto him with her arms she was too.

“Ah ah ah ah ah aaahh!! Oooohh masteeerr!! I’m cumming!!” Glynda howled out tossing her head back and feeling her toes curl up in sexual ecstasy!

Jaune grunted when he felt her vaginal walls clamp down hard  again, this time all over his meat! He winced when he felt her juicy slippery depths constrict his dick tightly and tug on it in hopes of getting him to cum. Fortunately for Glynda that is just what he did. Delivering one final thrust into her pussy Jaune slammed his length in all the way inside prodding the head openly into her very womb before feeling his balls begin to pump!

“Ooohhhaaa! Miss Goodwitch…!! Hmm!” Jaune groaned out as he felt himself cum loudly with heavy throbbing pulsations! His balls pumped and bloated as bulges of semen traveled along his thick veiny shaft to blast out into her unguarded womb! Glynda mewled in ecstasy as she felt the liquid warmth of his sperm flood into her belly constantly.

She may not have known that the mark had an automatic anti-pregnancy charm attached to his body. This way it could prevent every girl he’s with from getting knocked up, which was good for many reasons. Two of which include; Jaune almost never pulls out, and Salem had first dibs on baking a bun in the oven following the fall of Beacon. He still kept to his vow not to hurt anybody undeserving, he only aimed to take the school out from Ozpin’s hands and into his own, and hopefully without any bloodshed. As much of an incubus as he became, he was still human and cared about people living peacefully. Thankfully Salem abhorred needless death as well, which is why she sought him out in the first place; to take control via infiltration and seduction.

Shaking his head of his thoughts he returned to reality; Glynda lay underneath him panting with a delirious smile on her face as thick globs of cum oozed out of her savagely fucked cunt. She breathed lightly and rapidly all while calling out his name till Jaune reached down,cupping her breasts, and kissing her in the process of pulling out. Once he withdrew his position a syrupy waterfall of sperm oozed out of her cunt while Glynda wrapped her legs around his thighs and made out with him lovingly.

Her left hand leaned down and stroked his slimy cock back to hardness the natural while she happily swallowed his tongue. Jaune was enjoying the attention while simultaneously groping her breasts into his hands, he loved the feel of her nipples poking up into his palms as well as the mewling sounds of pleasure Glynda made.

After about fifteen minutes of this he was ready to plow her again and Glynda was eager to receive, albeit she believed she may pass out with the next one. Jaune thought so too and decided to use one of his favorite abilities to make it memorable.

‘Excite!’ He called out causing the mark on her cheek to flare up amplifying the sensitivity of every pleasure felt tenfold!

Glynda felt something different happen to her body and looked to Jaune for an answer until She was turned around against the desk. His member slid into her pussy again, this time causing unimaginable spikes of pleasure surging through her body!

“Kkyaaaahhh! Master!! Oh master!!!” Glynda cried out in a shrill orgasmic squeal once she felt the sensations of Jaune’s penis burrow into her cunt again. The feeling she got was amplified like crazy causing her to grind her hips against his waist eager to feel more.

Jaune’s hands reached over to her hips, gripping them securely, and started fucking her again!

Glynda was pushed and fucked against the desk surface with her tits bouncing wildly to his thrusts. Jaune rutted into her body hard and fast making the noisy fleshy sounds from earlier return and multiply! Patting against her ass he pounded her cunt for all it was worth giving Glynda Goodwitch a delirious expression of pure ecstasy as the mark flared brightly sealing her claim from the Conqueror.

She stuttered out in pre-orgasmic moans as her body rocked back and forth against his hips. Jaune grunted and pumped into her like a madman, eventually holding onto her wrists, while he did so. The tightness of her pussy sucked Jaune in with immeasurable pleasure, he felt that he’d blow his load again soon and that Glynda may be out of commission for an hour or so. Maybe the rest of day, excite takes a very pleasurable yet exhausting toll on people after all.

Minutes more passed and Glynda practically bounced off of Jaune’s hips as he had been fucking her savagely nonstop. She was reaching her end soon and so was he, leading to him pulling her up into his chest where he lifted the woman up by legs carrying her while he fucked her.

His dick noistly and wetly blurred in and out of cunt while she hung an arm around his neck and using the other to gag her mouth with her fist. The orgasmic sensations between them built up and then finally imploded taking the two into another blissful climax together!

“Aaaaahhaaaaa!!! Ooohh Jaune!! M-Master! Nngghh!” Glynda cried out in ecstasy as her body shuddered in orgasmic spasms along his meat! Her vaginal muscles clenched down noisy and wet all over his length coating it in her fluids before feeling the intense pumping of his semen blast right into her womb!

Glynda had delirious and stupefied expression on her face, eyes rolled up and tongue rolled out with a smile, while she was getting pumped full of cum. Loud throbbing noises emanated from Jaune’s balls as he came inside her for nearly a full minute, leaving a slight belly bulge of sperm in her body.

When it was done Glynda slumped  off his body and collapsed to the floor in a messy sexed up heap with a peaceful smile on her face. Jaune sat back in her chair breathing tiredly with a wide grin on his face until he noticed the mess they made in her office.

“Huh, this might look suspicious. Hey Salem, wouldn’t you happen to know any cleaning spells by chance, would you?” Jaune asked summoning Salem to his mind.

Back in her domain the wicked witch herself was doubled over panting and sweating after finger fucking herself to her finish. She looked back into her astral window into Jaune’s world with a pointed look.

“Really, Jaune? Unholy magical power at our disposal and you expect a cleaning sperm for your mess.” She reiterated sarcastically.

Jaune slumped with a flat face knowing he’d have to figure a way out of this himself. ‘Crap, nevermind.’

“I have faith in you, my Conqueror,” Salem added with a mirthful tone before cutting the link and leaving Jaune to the mess himself.

He hung his head and sighed.

*************

“So you’re saying our dear colleague Glynda caught a fever and is resting for the rest of the day?” Peter Port asked in his usual blusterous voice as they stood outside the combat classroom.

Jaune nodded, regretting he had to mop up quite a bit after his romp with Glynda.

“Yeah, I already laid her in bed after she collapsed during our meeting. I’m gonna call her later to see if she’s okay and catch her up.” Jaune answered.

“Splendid, mah boy! You are a fine example of huntsman student initiative. Why, you should be on top of all our students here to ensure they are actively in good health.” Peter stated cheerily causing Jaune to smirk as it gave him another fantasy he was likely to act on later on in his career.

‘Oh believe me, I will certainly stay on top of them all right, namely the female ones.’ He thought then waved off at Professor Port before walking back to his dorm room.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….?

(Will be added to the main story in the future, likely with some alterations to fit the timeline.)

 


End file.
